brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 1
Chapter 1 — Starter Pokémon Beginning When the game has loaded, the intro plays where the names of Lead and Main Developers are shown, then the game title appears with a silhouette of the game mascot Pokémon behind. Click to enter a screen where — as shown in the photo for beginners, a question of "Are you ready to start your adventure?" along with a big "New Game" button is shown. Press "New Game" to begin your game. For players who have a save file, the question is replaced by a large "Continue" button with a summary of the save file, and the "New Game" button is shrunk to the lower right corner. Unlike core series games, the game does not begin with a Regional Pokémon Professor introducing himself or herself and asking you some personal questions. Instead, an overview of Route 1 is shown, zooming into your in-game house eventually. Your in-game avatar throws the ringing alarm clock to the wall, but quickly realizes that it is the day when your adventure begins! You will then remember that you still need to fill your Trainer Card first. Type your name and press Enter to confirm. A board of "Attention New Trainers" with a Pikachu then pops up, reminding you to save your game from time to time, and also that neither PVP battles nor trading will be available until you acquire your first Gym Badge. Click the green tick to continue. The "Menu" tab is on the left of your screen. It is where you open your bag, read your Trainer Card, fiddle with some options, and most importantly: save the game. Veteran Pokémon Trainers know that Pokémon games do not automatically save on its own, so remember to constantly save your game as what Pikachu just told you to do, instead of complaining when you lose your progress just because you forgot to manually save. Later on, when you get your Pokémon and Pokédex, you can access them through the Menu as well. Mitis Town Once you gain control of your avatar, go downstairs and leave your house. Interestingly, if you return to your room after heading down, the alarm clock is mysteriously restored, and back on the table next to your bed. Stepping out of your house, you hear someone calling you — he is Rival Jake, who is your in-game childhood friend. He notifies you that your in-game parents want to see you at the archaeology site first, and he is going to wait for you in the Pokémon Lab. If you go to the Lab right now, he will tell you that the Professor is not here yet. Also, the archaeology site is to the right- You will see it as a cave with torches in the entrance. Go a bit deeper into it and you will see your parents. This is Mitis Town, which is the in-game hometown of you and Jake. Following the tradition of many starting towns in the core series games, this town is rather small and rural with only a few houses. A bridge over the river leads to Route 1, but since you have no Pokémon right now, if you dare to cross the bridge, a character sitting on the railing will stop you. Talk to the residents and they will tell you many basic information about the game. The house diagonally opposite to yours is Jake's house. His parents will ask you to watch over him. A passage next to Jake's house leads to the town's archaeology site, where your in-game father and mother are seen sealing off a cave. You overheard their conversation of discovering something dangerous inside and planning to tell that to the new Professor. So the Professor is newly-promoted? Interesting. Anyway, they noticed you and after a brief talk, they head to the Pokémon Lab, so follow them. Later... Return with an Old Rod to start fishing at the river. Magikarp is the only Pokémon you can find here. It starts out weak with the move , which does absolutely nothing! Once it evolves into Gyarados at Lv. 20, though, it starts picking up on power and learning stronger attacks such as . Be warned that despite looking like a fierce Dragon, Gyarados actually is a Water/Flying-type Pokémon, so it will be fried quickly with Thunderbolt, Thunder Fang and so on. Keep it away from Electric-type Pokémon at all costs! |- |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- Pokémon Lab The Pokémon Lab is where beginners choose their Starter Pokémon. Your parents and Jake are seen waiting, while the Professor is finally here. He introduces himself as Professor Cypress, then has a short lecture about Pokémon basics. Next up he instructs you to pick one of the 21 species. You have a wide array of choices here, as all Starter Pokémon from the 7 core series regions are available. Each one has its pros and cons, suiting Trainers of different battle styles. Remember that you have 6 slots in your team, which means you can always catch more Pokémon to cover your Starter Pokémon's weakness, so just choose your favourite or the one that best suits your battle style. Once you got your Starter Pokémon, Cypress gives you the Pokédex and tells you that if you want to get more Starter Pokémon, talk to his assistant David and pay 25 Robux for each. Your father and mother say that they have something to discuss with Cypress first. You can then open the menu to find 2 new buttons: "Pokédex" and "Pokémon". Check your Pokémon's entry and summary with those functions. 1st Rival Battle When you try to leave the Pokémon Lab, Jake suddenly rushes over to stop you, and challenges you to your very first Pokémon battle in this game! Jake's Starter Pokémon is none of the 21 species you saw, instead, he has an Eevee! |- |- |- |Attack1=Tackle|Attack2=Growl|Attack3=Tail Whip|Attack4=Helping Hand}} |- You have 4 options in your turn, which are "Fight", "Bag", "Pokémon" and "Run". "Bag" is where you access your healing items or Poké Balls, but you do not have any right now. "Pokémon" is where you switch your Pokémon, once you catch more that is. "Run" is useless in Trainer Matches, ignore it. Press "Fight" to choose which attack should your Pokémon use. No matter which Starter Pokémon you pick, it always has a basic Normal-type attack (Tackle, Scratch or Pound) and a move that reduces one of the enemy's stats. Certain Pokémon also have an elemental attack matching their primary type — Vine Whip or Leafage for Grass-type Pokémon, Ember for Fire, and Water Gun or Bubble for Water. Use the elemental attack if possible, because it receives a boost for matching your Pokémon's type and causes more damage. Remember, attacking is the key to winning the battle. Jake's Eevee is no pushover, as its Tackle also receives the "same-type attack bonus" and it could combine that with Leer, which reduces your Pokémon's Physical Defense, to make Tackle hit even harder. Its Sand Attack also decreases your Pokémon's accuracy, making your attacks miss and pitting your Pokémon in a bad situation as the battle drags on. Be sure to take Eevee down as quickly as possible! Once you have won, your parents come over and praise you, saying that they saw the whole match when talking with Cypress. They also give you the Bronze Brick necklace as something to remember their support, while Jake awards you with 5 Poké Balls, which means you can finally begin catching your own Pokémon. He then says that he needs to gather a few things first, so he suggests that you should start training on Route 1, and he reckons that meeting up at Cheshma Town past the route is a good choice. It is now time to proceed onto Route 1, but before leaving the town, you can head back to your house and chat with your parents again for the last time. |- |- |- |- Route 1 As you leave the town, the character sitting on the bridge's railing wishes you good luck, and he will heal your Pokémon when talked to again, but you see another 2 shady characters in strange uniforms. They are obviously hostile when interacted to, yet you cannot do anything else. Proceed onto the first route of this game. Greeting you immediately with a patch of grass, Route 1 features a few species of Wild Pokémon suitable for beginners to train. Pidgey and Fletchling are both Flying-type Pokémon with their own strength, though Pidgey family learns good Flying-type attacks rather late and might struggle in the beginning. Fletchling, once evolved into Fletchinder at Lv. 17 and replaced its Normal-type with Fire, along with acquiring Ability Flame Body, may come in handy in both battles and hatching Pokémon Eggs later on. Bunnelby is unique that it gains Ground-type when evolving into Diggersby at Lv. 20. Wurmple is also unique on its own that, while evolving very early on like many Bug-type Pokémon, it actually evolves randomly into either Silcoon or Cascoon at Lv. 7. This decides whether its final form, achieved at Lv. 10, will be Beautifly or Dustox. Sentret is the rarest Pokémon here with 5% encounter rate and only available during daytime, but along with Zigzagoon which is easily found, their power is limited, though they can learn certain Hidden Machines which are field moves crucial for completing the game. Catching Pokémon is a very basic skill which Veteran Trainers do not need a tutorial on. For beginners, remember that throwing a Poké Ball when the Wild Pokémon is at full health is a bad idea most of the time. Weaken a Pokémon first, but without knocking it out. After inflicting sufficient damage, preferably reducing its health bar to the red zone, start throwing Poké Balls until it is caught. Some Pokémon are capable of learning moves that inflict status ailment such as Paralyze or Sleep to help in catching Pokémon as well. |- |- |Item5%=Revive|Item50%=Potion}} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Bright Powder|Item50%=Pecha Berry}} |- }} |- }} |- Bug Catcher Ralph battles you with his 2 Wurmple right after you get through the grass patch. Be careful that their Poison Sting may poison your Pokémon. Poison is a kind of status ailment which reduces your Pokémon's HP at the end of each turn, and it lingers after battles. On the far back, 2 trees block a passage deeper in, which you will need a certain field move, so ignore the path for now and turn left instead. Camper Jack is next with his Zigzagoon. Get up the stairs to fight Picnicker Susie's Bunnelby and Pidgey at last, then make a U-turn to fetch a red item ball, containing a bottle of Potion. |- |- |Attack1=Tackle|Attack2=String Shot}} |- |- |Attack1=Tackle|Attack2=Growl}} |- |- |Attack1=Tackle|Attack2=Agility|Attack3=Leer|Ability = Pickup}} |- |Attack1=Tackle|Ability = Tangled Feet}} |- Return to Susie and turn right this time to enter the gate... but suddenly someone screams your name loudly and rushes to you in a hurry! It is Jake, and he apparently got something really urgent that he must call you back home right now! What just happened? Later... Camper Jack becomes available for rematches should you rejoin the game, or if you return from Cheshma Town later. After acquiring Arc Badge and HM1 Cut, you can teach it to a Pokémon (Zigzagoon and Sentret are recommended) to cut down the afore-mentioned trees, which reveals the path that leads you to a yellow item ball, which is TM98 Power-Up Punch. This Physical Fighting-type move increases user's Physical Attack per each hit. As a side note, this Technical Machine was added in the free access update instead of being available from the very beginning. |- |- }} |- |- 01